In order to be able to optimally dose patients with cisplatin and minimize its systemic toxicity, we have evaluated a total of 4 patients who were administered 5 mg bolus of indocyamine green (ICG) along with 0.5 mg/ml ICG infusion at 3.5 mg/min into the internal carotid artery. Plasma ICG levels were quickly measured by using a spectrophotometric method in the first three and a relatively simple MPLC method (abs: 800 nm) in the last patient. ICG clearance as a function of jugular aspiration flow rate (range: 50-350 mg/min). Results in patient appear to show a linear correlation (r greater than 0.95) and support preclinical investigation in monkeys that correlated the flow rates with ICG clearance.